Machines, such as skid steer loaders, multi-terrain loaders, compact track loaders, track loaders, wheel loaders, track-type tractors, as well as other machines, are often used in materials handling, construction, and other industries. These machines include a power system, such as an engine, to power operations of the machine. Additionally, the machines include interface systems, such as joysticks, steering wheels, levers, pedals and the like, to control the operations of the machines.
An engine throttle is used to set the engine to operate at a desired speed. Some machines have a hand operated throttle, some have a foot operated throttle, and other machines have both a hand operated throttle and a foot operated throttle. The hand throttle generally stays at a desired throttle level after being set. Conversely, the foot throttle generally adjusts throttle only as it is being pressed. In use, it is generally desirable to set a throttle level using the hand throttle. However, it may become desirable to temporarily adjust throttle while operating the machine. Because the operator may be occupied operating the interface systems, it may be impractical to continually remove the operator's hands from the interface systems to adjust the hand throttle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,214 to Frisbee et al. discloses an engine throttle linkage with a motion-reversing feature. This system allows an operator to have a machine engine “idle” at a lower speed and manually accelerate it or, at a higher speed and manually decelerate it. However, this system uses a complex engine throttle linkage of the type having a throttle rod and a pivot-mounted shaft for moving the rod in either of two directions for engine acceleration and deceleration, respectively. A pedal is depressed for pivoting the shaft and, consequently, moving the rod. This includes a motion-reversing mechanism with a lever-like member connected to the shaft and having first and second attachment points. An operator's pedal is coupled to one of the two attachment points by a linking stem. Pedal depression pivots the shaft in one direction or the other. Depressing the pedal accelerates or decelerates the engine, depending upon which attachment point is used.
In view of the above, it is desirable to provide a more versatile and simple machine throttle system. Thus, the present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.